


I'm home

by Julibellule



Series: How was this sentence going to end [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bad Wolf Bay, Break Up, Crying During Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Hand Jobs, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nakedness, Norway (Country), Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Rewrite, Sitting Position, Stranded, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, grieving feelings, zeppelin ride to london
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: The part-human Doctor needs to relieve some tension before they arrive in London
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: How was this sentence going to end [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678288
Kudos: 18





	1. How was this sentence going to end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose & Tentoo/Rose (K)  
>  **Rose asks her question, opening so many different timelines**  
>  _Trigger Warnings:_ Break up (Ten->Rose&Tentoo)

Rose's heart was beating harder than ever. She braved fleets of Daleks and ran for her life more times than she can remember but never have she felt her heart scream so loud. It made all the cells in her body pulse and boil in spite of the cold wind gusting around her. The more she understood what was going on, the more the thunderous drumming sound of blood rushing through her vein raised in pitch.

He was leaving her. The Doctor was abandoning her purposefully with another Doctor, another man like him but not him.. one heart, on life, together. She felt his heart beat under her hand and shivered when the realisation dawned: as thunderous as hers, as single as hers. And then her heart was breaking. When she watched her Doctor walk back towards the Tardis, she couldn't let him go, she couldn't stay here, without him.

She wanted to scream. Anything to make him stay with her, just a little bit longer. "But, it's still not right!" They talked a bit more. Said some things. Things that didn't matter, things that didn't quite register. Things only meant to keep him by her side for a few more seconds, in hope that in those seconds she could find the right thing to say that would make him change his mind.

She was cataloguing every movements, every twitch, she needed to remember as much as she could. What could make him change his mind? And then she knew. Knew what she had to ask to ease her heart. Knew what she had to ask that might make him stay by her side. Her heartbeat reached new heights once more as she ask: "Yeah and, how was that sentence going to end?"

Silence. Time stopped. And in this moment, the Doctor held all the future timelines in his hand. His answer would affect the lives of everyone standing on this wretched beach and seal their fate once and for all.


	2. Does it needs saying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose (K)  
>  **The Time Lord Doctor urges Rose to stay with his Metacrisis**  
>  _Trigger Warnings:_ Break up (Ten->Rose)

The Doctor's throat constricted when he heard her questions. So much hope in her eyes, so much despair. He knew the feeling. Except hope has evaded him with the birth of his metacrisis. The man standing in front of him wore the same eyes as his but bore a different set of emotions. Hope. They were filled with hope. Hope of a life with Rose Tyler. Of course, he could've told where this conversation was heading the moment she mentioned their last goodbyes.

Of course she wanted to know how the man she would spend the rest of her life with felt about her. But the moment he stepped into this strange dynamic, facing his counterpart, him desperate and so empty in front of this new man, filled with hope and already brimming with projects and dreams about this new life he was just offered, the Doctor couldn't compete.

Did it show, in his voice, when he answered. Could she read the resigned surrender in his feature. Could she feel how much it made his heart break to push her into another man's arms, into another fantastic life. If she did, it didn't show. The only thing the Doctor saw, as he laid his final blow was a light die behind Rose's eyes. "Does it need saying?"


	3. And you Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (K)  
>  **The Time Lord leaves Rose into his metacrisis' care**  
>  _Trigger Warnings:_ Break up (Ten->Rose&Tentoo)

His Time Lord counterpart looked at him for a few milliseconds before answering Rose's question. He was trying to find some kind of support, some kind of reminder of why he had to say what he was about to say. And it seemed he found the strength he needed in the brief look they shared since he answered: "Does it need saying?" The part-human Doctor noticed his voice constricting in the end, and the pain that laid beyond each words.

His heart went out to him. His gratitude would be eternal. What a wonderful gift he had just given him. He could also see the hurt in Rose's eyes when she turned to face him but she was showing a brave front. His wonderful, brilliant Rose. "And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?" He could almost cry. Finally, he was given the chance to say those words out loud but he didn't have the heart to scream them for all to hear as he wished he could.

Not when the broken hearted Time Lord was grieving his lost. The part-human Doctor hid the glow that shone bright in his eyes in Rose's hair and whispered his love in her ear. And when she turned to face him fully, he didn't let go of her arm. In fact he was holding on for dear life never taking his eyes off her since he knew what the Time Lord was about to do.

He was getting ready to flee.. without saying goodbye. A proper goodbye being far too difficult to handle in the state he must be in. Suddenly Rose's lips was on his and his brain went blank. And when her arms went around him his knees gave way so he had to hold her back even tighter to steady himself. He almost didn't register the sound of the Tardis dematerialising as Rose raked her nails across his scalp.

Then she was gone, leaving a cold void in her wake. He swallowed and watched the last remnants of the Tardis before it disappeared completely. He wasn't sure if he took Rose's hand to comfort her or himself but the warmth it brought him sure helped ease his sorrow.


	4. Could I be your leftover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (K)  
>  **Rose and the part-human Doctor talks over chips**  
>  _Trigger Warnings:_ Grieving feelings

Rose fell in his arms and some stray tears ran across her face. This was where she belonged, this was what she'd work so hard to find again. She started cataloguing the differences between the Doctor she ended up with and the one who just left. The kiss sure felt a bit different. Warmer and far more passionate. Although that might have been the spur of the moment.

Rose hugged him tighter, remembering the feel of her naked skin against his and wondering if that would feel different too. Would he even want to make love to her again? It has been so long and so many thing happened since. The Doctor shifted and groaned, his cheek came to rest against hers. Rose shivered. "I missed you so much, Rose." His lips tasted her skin and she joined him once more.

Kissing deeply. Her heart started beating fast spurred by the joy of kissing him again after all these years. "I missed you too." She said, taking his hand again and walking towards the beach exit where Jackie was waiting for them.

*

"Are you really ready for this?" Rose asked him when they were about to board the zeppelin. He took his time to answer, watching the throng of passenger boarding around them, then gazing lovingly at his hand that never left hers during the entire walk.

"Yeah." He smile at her. "Yes, I am." His smile widened. "Allons-y!"

*

The zeppelin they boarded was empty of passengers except for the three of them. Rose explained it was a private zeppelin that would bring them directly on top of Canary Warf where they'd meet with a Torchwood crew. The Doctor cringed but didn't say anything. As soon as they were on, Jackie disappeared saying she was exhausted and needed a good kip.

She pointed at Rose, intently, advising she did the same. Rose did look tired but didn't seem to resign herself to go to sleep yet. Thinking about it, the Doctor did feel pretty drained too. The first hours of his life had worn him out. Rose pulled him to a nearby table and he sat down at the same time the zeppelin took off which gave him a funny feeling in his belly.

It almost made him giggle. He gazed through the window while the world got smaller and smaller beneath them. "I think I've never been on a zeppelin before. Except the last time I was here with you and Mickey. 900 years, no zeppelins. Well, I mean not a real functional flying zeppelin. I did visit the ruins of the Hindenburg in 1937. A little fella stayed trapped in the wreckage. His family were worried sick. Well, I say family, they were more like a clan, a community.. little purple furry dragons. Come to think of it, they were probably the one who caused the fire in the first place. Why would dragons want to travel on a hydrogen filled balloon? Balloon, that's a funny word to say.. ballllooooonn." He over pronounced every syllable of the word, feeling how they sat in this new mouth of his. "Any who! It's a good thing there aren't any Snigs on _this_ zeppelin." The Doctor looked around to be sure he didn't see any of these purple fuzzy creatures, then his eyes fell on Rose who was scrutinizing him seriously. "I was babbling." He realised. "And you didn't stop me. Why didn't you stop my babbling, Rose Tyler?"

Rose's eyes narrowed, then her whole demeanour changed in an instant, "I'm famished, I need to eat something," she gestured to the hostess waiting near the doorway, "can we have some chips please?"

"And some tea." The Doctor added. The hostess nodded and left at once. Rose turn to the Doctor. "How do you take your tea, Doctor?" She asked sharply.

The Doctor frowned, "You know the answer to that question, Rose. With two sugar and a marmalade toast, if I have the luxury." Than he understood where this was coming from and added for good measure. "And in my last body, I liked it dark. Plain old tea, plain old me. And you, Rose Tyler, take it with a splash of cream and never want to use a spoon to mix it because you like to look at the white cloud rising and dancing through the darkness of the infusion. Is this a test?"

"So, you do have all his memories?" Why did she needed to be reassured of that?

"I do. I am him." The Doctor felt a hint of frustration rising. He was hurt that she didn't trust him. "Rose, we are.."

"Then why did you leave us here?" She interrupted him and he heard her voice break in the end. She sat back and crossed her arms in front of her, probably to keep her feelings from spilling out more than they should. This was suppose to happen, this was normal. He told himself. Of course they would need to talk about those things. But he wasn't ready.

Not yet. He still haven't found answers to those questions. The Doctor exhaled loudly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Rose, I don't know. I didn't.."

She leaned on the table, and interrupted him again. "I mean, what was he thinking. After all I've done to get back to him. Why would he do this?" She wasn't looking at him. She was spiralling, speaking her own thoughts out loud. "Was it all planned out? A great big scheme to get rid of Rose Tyler? Is there someone else? Did I do something wrong?" Her eyes met his, pleading.

"No! No! Rose, stop this. You are brilliant, you always were. Our, Rose Tyler. The one we love, more than anything. You saved me so many time, Rose Tyler. Again and again. In more ways than you'll ever understand. It's not you he wanted to get rid of.." He didn't continue. It hurt him too much to say the last part out loud. The part where all of this was his fault.

Him being born was a horrible mistake that broke the Doctor and Rose forever. He was the one spiralling now. He realised he was shaking. He felt a lot better when Rose's hand joined his on the table. The warmth of her skin on his so comforting. She gave him a resigned but happy smile. "Yeah.." she said.

"Yeah." He answered.

"I think we are both leftovers." She added. He cringed. Rose was far from being a leftover. Did she really think of herself that way. After all that had happened and all the wonderful things she'd done. Didn't she understand how brilliant she was? Couldn't she see her magnificence? For his part, he didn't mind being a leftover if it meant spending the rest of his life with Rose Tyler.

"Could I be your leftover?" He asked, his voice shaken with hope.

"Yeah. Let's be leftovers together." They smiled at each other.


	5. I'm home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (E)  
>  **The part-human Doctor needs to relieve some tension before they arrive in London**  
>  _Trigger Warnings:_ Swearing (Tentoo), Panic Attack (Tentoo), Making Out (Rose->Tentoo), Explicit Sexuality (Tentoo♡Rose), Nakedness (Tentoo&Rose), Hand Job (Rose->Tentoo), Mild DubCon (Rose->Tentoo), Fingering (Tentoo->Rose), Oral Sex (Tentoo->Rose), Wall Sex (Tentoo->Rose), Sitting Position (Rose->Tentoo), Crying during Sex (Tentoo)

They had two hours left to spare after their little snack in the zeppelin's mess hall. Two hours before they arrived in London and meet with her family and friends and shopping and start everything this new life entailed. The next days would probably be hectic. He had no idea when would be the next time he'd be alone with her. But right now, they needed some sleep.

They were both exhausted. He wasn't prepared for what happened next, though. He thought Rose would probably want to cuddle and fall asleep next to him, but as soon as the door of their compartment closed, Rose pinned the Doctor's body against the door, strategically wedging her leg between his. The pressure had an immediate effect and, as is erection grew against her thigh, so did his surprise.

An arousing and unfamiliar heat spread from his groin, pulled and swirled in his stomach, and made all the hair on his body rise. In instants, he was shivering with want, and he wanted Rose Tyler. This feeling was so new, and felt uncontrollable, and very scary. He breathed hard as he watched her eyes grow dark. A familiar hazel gaze that he missed so much.

She didn't move. Rose was watching him intently, scrutinizing the planes and curves of his face. He felt self-conscious. Especially when his erection had a mind of his own and jerked against her leg, the same heat spread across him once more and left him light-headed, and very lustful. Was this how it felt to be sexually aroused for a human man? Was this how he would react each time Rose would look at him like that, with her tongue peeking out of her smile.

He felt so out of control, so vulnerable. He hadn't even notice his fingers had found their way under her shirt, thumbs already caressing the warmth of her breast beneath satin and lace. He took his hands off her right away, feeling guilty, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Rose.. I.." Rose didn't let him finish, she jumped on him. Kissing hard and demanding.

Her tongue working her way in his mouth and her arms possessively wrenching him from the door. Hands pulling at his hair, it took him some time to understand that he was actually allowed to touch her, that he didn't have to keep his hands in the air. And when he started touching her, he lost track of everything else. Only the heat in his body, the unbearable pressure in his groin, the beating of his heart loud in his ears, and the sound of their breathing, erratic and mingling.

Her tongue danced with his, and where the fuck were his hands, how could he even start to formulate a plan of attack when his brain went so foggy every time Rose Tyler kissed him. Scraping of nails against his scalp made him moan, pleasure coursing down his spine then made his thighs shiver. And suddenly, freedom. He could breathe. The fog dissipated enough for him to realise his trousers and pants were on the floor and, was he the one who took Rose's jeans and panties off?

Rose was out of breath, her chest rising and falling and the Doctor realised that he was in the same state she was. No respiratory bypass, he would have to remember to breathe. She was still scrutinizing him and his erection bobbed once more when his gaze focused down on her curls. His legs almost gave in, the arousal making him dizzy. This was just ridiculous, he needed to get a grip on himself.

But he actually didn't have time to do so before Rose did. She grabbed him in her hand and he was gone gone gone. Grunting and cursing, he was holding on for dear life, his arms around her shoulder as her fingers moved across his length. Release, he wanted sweet and relieving release. It was just too much and this painful bliss, this race toward self satisfaction was obliterating everything else, everything he hold dear.

Rose. Love. Rose. He wanted more than finishing between her fingers after a few seconds of her touching him. "Rose.. stop.. please.. It's.. hmm.." The Doctor had to push Rose's hand away from him but when he saw the pout she gave him, he kissed her, as hard and demanding as she kissed him earlier. His lips worked avidly until her back hit the door.

Fuck, and there was this painful pressure in his lower abdomen again. Release!! Sweet exploding release!!! He could just take Rose right here against the door and finally get some relief. Turn her around and rub himself against her insides. She loved them, those quick shag against random walls. No, he wanted more than this for his first time into this new life with the woman he love.

This time it meant something more than a quick shag. And why did he have to change into a body so feeble, so easily excited. This moment was so important. Rose was so important. So damn important. The Doctor pinned Rose against the door, holding her at arms length by the shoulders. She sent him a furious wanting gaze with a hungry smile. His single heart was beating so fast.

He loved her so much. She deserved so much love, so much pleasure. The Doctor fell on his knees in front of her magnificence, and courage, and selflessness. He wished he could worship her as she deserved to be. His face was inches from her curls when she laid her hands in his hair. With a finger, he caressed her inner thighs, wiping off the wetness that had dripped.

Before he touched her centre, he raised his gaze to hers, demanding, pleading. Rose answered by pushing his head toward where she wanted him to be, where he belonged. Her hips rose and he dived in. His tongue opening her folds and finding its way as far as it could go inside her. She was intoxicating and he felt dizzy once more. His hand went to her bum, lifting her right leg above his shoulder so he could go even deeper.

He was drinking her, lavishing her insides and he could hear her breathing become irregular. His fingers fondled her behind then join in with his tongue. He inserted two digits. Rose groaned. Her hips rocking against his mouth. His tongue licked its way up and as he started massaging her inside in tight circles on the right spot, his tongue did the same on the outside.

Rose was already sighing loud and her sighs changed into moan and sobs at the same time her inner walls were getting tighter and tighter. The Doctor felt the spasms around his fingers before he heard her screams of pleasure. And when she was done, she pulled his head away by the hair. "Up!" She order and he did. The Doctor was helpless in front of a demanding Rose.

She pushed him until he fell on one of the seats. When he understood what she was about to do, the warm feeling came back again, and he lost focus as tension made his cock want to explode. He couldn't do this. It was too much. He felt so dizzy. He felt so much love for her. Too much. And he couldn't believe she was really here. And she was straddling his lap now, getting ready to take him in, and he couldn't. "Rose.. please.. I.." She took him in her hand, angling him at her entrance. "I can't.. Rose... I CAN'T! AAH!!" He screamed when he fell in her heat, grinding his teeth to hold it in. He held her in place with two strong hands on her hips that would probably be bruising later, but he couldn't care. This was just too much. The Doctor sobbed in the crook of her neck. "Oh God."

It was so tight, so warm, so comfortable, so welcoming, so sacred. He sobbed once more. "Hey.." Rose hushed him. She took his face between her hands. And he realised he was crying, plain old crying. His body was raked with sobs and he shook. He couldn't stop the tears rolling and his face from contracting. "Hey.. are you okay? Talk to me." The Doctor pulled Rose to him as close as he could, rocking his hips slightly to feel her muscle close in around him.

He sobbed again, "I'm home.." he inhaled sharply, "oh my God, 'm home!"

"You're home." She agreed and held him tighter.

"I'm home." He repeated and with a deep breath in, the pressure faded with the tears as Rose started rocking against him. And it was soft, and warm, and embracing, and filled with love, and just as he wanted it to be, just as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> The End (;
> 
> If you liked this story, each stories in the [Just a date Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733599) or the [So bloody windy Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679401) could be considered as a sequel. Have fun!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is from my bigger Interactive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. If you want more if this, you can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
